darkairfandomcom-20200215-history
Tar Firi Matea
A side character in Dark Air. Tar Firi is the 19th Queen of Feynia ruling after her mother. She is force to be queen because of Shenando and is now hunting down Shenando to bring her back to the Kingdom. Appearance Tar Firi is a beautiful woman with long white hair and yellow eyes. She is the queen thus is always seen wearing a crown. Though she is young, the stress of ruling has made her age more than her sister and she took upon the look of an older woman. Personality Queen Tar Firi has a very bad temper and is quick to resort to violence. Although she may seem ruthless at time, she is a very intellectual and compassionate ruler, being able to see and do things for the greater good. It is because of this quality that lead Princess Rania to believe that Tar Firi will be a far better ruler and left the Kingdom so that Tar Firi may be chosen as Queen. Weapons/Abilities * Intellect: At a very young age, Tar Firi excelled greatly in scholars and art to the point that she can memorize every content of a book just by reading it once. * Wealth: Being the queen means her wealth is second to none and she can hire anyone she choose to. In particular, she's even got Steve Vai on her pay roll. * Political Power: She controls all the noble of the land and the full military might of Feynia itself. Not to mention she has her loyal and trusted High Commander Kulara Hark who serve at her command. Story Long before the start of the series, when Queen Tar Firi was only a princess, she and Princess Rania Rosy Matea officially competed for the throne. Though in truth, both of them did not want the bothersome job of becoming queen and desperately tried to push the job to the other person. While Princess Rania in martial art and combat, Tar Firi excel in scholar and intellect, making them the polar opposite of each other. Despite so, they were very close to each other and would often talk about the country and other topics. One of the topic that they talked about was the matter of governance. When a ruler comes into a situation between sacrificing the few for the greater good, Rania had a hard time going through with it. But Tar Firi, on the other hand, did not hesitate to make small sacrifice for the good of the realm. Thus Rania recognized Tar Firi as the better fit of the two to become Queen of Faynia. Rania then told Tar Firi that she would travel the world to experience life and sympathize with the ten percent that Tar Firi did not. Thus, on the day where one of them were to be chosen as queen, Rania fled the kingdom and Tar Firi was chosen as queen by default.Tar Firi grown a great resentment towards Rania for leaving that day and has been using all kinds of means to find and capture Rania back to the castle. Tar Firi first appear in Chapter 4 where she summoned High Commander Kulara to give her report on the situation of the war. Kulara reported the victory over the alliance force gather by the nations of Glas, Glorknir, Douku and their retreat to the outer borders of Feynia. She also reported the swift victory over the northwest alliance comprise of the nations Namyang, Flandour, and Taruken. Signaling the defeat of all the nations opposing Feynia's rule. After reporting the military situation, Tar Firi then asked Kulara about the recapture of Princess Rania. Kulara told the Queen that the scout sent to Rosenheim was unsuccessful in bring the princess back. To the Queen's displeasure, she voice her anger on wanting to head spear the search herself and tear some limb apart. Kulara advice Tar Firi to remain calm for her duty is to rule. Afterwards, they move onto the topic of Vincent Zappa. It would seem that Zappa has not made any direct movement and has locked himself away from his tower. But rumor has it that he has sent a record breaking bounty to look for a boy dead or alive. Both Kulara and Queen Tar Firi ponder among themselves what Zappa is planning.